Phineas and Ferb!
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: Other than a couple stuff, things were how they always were- The same old story. .Until things changed. Then it became a totally different story.
1. DAY Zer0

_**SATURDAY . JANUARY 05, 2013**_

* * *

Disney

-**PHINEAS and FERB**-

_**created by**_: Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

**...**

**. .by Bowling for Soup  
Lol x} ...**There's **...na-nana-na-na-na-na-nana..** vacation. Then **..na-na-nana-na-na...** end it! So **...na-nanana-nana-na-na..** generation is **..nana-na-na-na-na...** spend it. Like **...nana..** building **..na-nana...** or **...nana-na-nana..** or **..nana-na-na-nana-nana.** Discovering **...nana-na-nana..** exist. _**Phineas,**__ "__Hey!__"_ or **..nana-na-nana-na..** shower! _Dadadada._ Surfing **...nana-na..** creating **..nana...** bots or **...nanana-nanana..** brain! _**Phineas,**__ "__It's over here!__"_ Finding **..na-nana-na...** painting **...na-nanana..** or **..nana-na-nana...** insane! _**Candace,**__ "__Phineas!__"_ As **...na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-na..** fall! _**Phineas,**__ "__Come on, Perry!__"_ So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all... So **..da-ra-ra-na-darana-na-na-na-rara-na-na-daaaah**.

_**Candace, **__"Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence_!"

**...**

**Day Zer0 Part 1ne  
**Same Old Same Old .._Again_!

**...**

* * *

**Random Quote:** _Since light travels faster than sound, people appear bright until you hear them speak._

* * *

**...**

Lightning flashed brightly in the sky outside the windows of the citizens of Danville.. followed closely by a loud crack of thunder. The majority of the townspeople looking out their windows would say that lightning always came first. But that was just because they were all at a faraway distance. It takes time for the speed of sound to reach where they are.

Lightning and thunder actually happen simultaneously.

It was an awful summer morning. Like yesterday and the day before, it was raining again. Each day had been worse than the one before. When it started, it had seemed like any other bad weather. A rainy day with a cool breeze. Not really cold, just wet.

Then yesterday's weather had brought heavier rain and harsher winds. It seemed like it was twenty times worse. This morning's rain was even harder. It really didn't seem like it was possible to have an even uglier day, but in Phineas and Ferb's world, nothing was impossible.

Psh. If I had a nickle for every time I heard that...

So for the past three days, the boys had been having zer-O FUN without the sun.

It sucked.

At least it was peaceful in the Flynn-Fletcher's home. Well, not really peaceful-quiet, more like the peaceful bored-and-relaxed type of peaceful. Even with the storm raging outside and the television's volume on full blast, the two kids were just calmly watching a horror movie. Perry, their green colored, semi-aquatic pet platypus, watched with them.

"Oh, wow. It's way past halfway through the movie already and nothing's really happened yet," said Phineas Flynn. His voice sounded kinda squeaky. He had messy orange hair and the side view of his head was shaped like a triangle. To any person he looked straight at, his head would remind them of an ice-cream cone with two eye-like sprinkles that really stuck out of the cone, or of a fish. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "And plus, practically everything in this movie was just so impossible. Most of the monsters looked fake, and a lot of their facts were all wrong."

Ferb Fletcher agreed. "So completely wrong that it's laughable," he said in an English accent. He was older and quite a bit taller than Phineas. Ferb had messy green hair, a big cube shaped nose, and a straight cylinder shaped body. Whichever way he looked, the opposite eye-ball furthest from anyone looking at him would always look bigger than the eye closer to them. Ferb usually wore a dirty-white shirt and a high waist purple pants that reached just below his knees, with a lighter colored belt. He wore black and white shoes.

Suddenly the closing credits showed up on the TV screen, totally out of nowhere.

"What? That wasn't an ending! They haven't even done any of the things they needed to do to get rid of the creature yet! There's no way it's done!" Phineas carefully read through the whole End Credits. He wanted to know all who were involved in the production.

"That was the fakest dumbest movie I have ever seen. A complete waste of time."

The credits continued rolling, taking an entire hour to finish.

_**DINGDONG DINGDONG... DONGDING DONGDING!**_

It was kinda funny how the doorbell rang just when the movie credits ended. They really hated it when their movie time was interrupted. Even if they'd seen a movie a few times already, or if the movie was really ugly like this one, movie time was still movie time. But since the movie was all done, it was now okay for the whole world to start bugging them.

Phineas walked to the front door and answered it, revealing a hooded figure holding an umbrella. The person spoke but the thunder drowned them out, and Phineas couldn't hear what the slightly taller person said.

"What?" Phineas leaned closer to hear better and to get a good look at the person's face. He said in a louder voice. "I didn't hear you."

Suddenly, lightning flashed and Phineas was able to see who it was. It was the girl from across the street.

"What cha _**do**_in," Isabella Garcia-Shapiro asked again. She was a close friend of the boys.

"Oh, hi Isabella. Come on in," he motioned for her to come in. She closed her umbrella before stepping inside, dropping the umbrella in the basket near the door. She took off her wet raincoat and hung it on a hook along with the other jackets.

Isabella had long black hair down to her lower back. She wore a purplepink bow on her head with a matching purplepink shoes and a purplepink dress that she wore a white shirt underneath. Isabella also had on a purple belt. Nobody but her knew for sure if the belt was actually attached to the dress or if it was just her style to add it to her look.

Phineas and Isabella made their way to the living room and sat on the big couch. Phineas's step-brother Ferb and their pet Perry were on the one-seater sofa, watching some science-fiction show.

Phineas glanced at the clock hanging on the wall across from him. It was 8:53 AM. "So what are you doing here this early?"

"My mom had to be at some hippie's place by 9 o'clock for like a mom get-together or something. It was just Pinky and me at the house." She took off her pink beanie beret slouchy to show her chihuahua dog curled up on her head, shaking. She put Pinky down on the floor and saw Ferb do the same with Perry. She picked up her bow. It had fallen on the floor when she took off her beanie, because her bow was put on her beanie hat instead of on her head.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, our mom had to go there, too. She just left."

"Oh," said Isabella. Then she asked again a third time, "What cha _**do**_in?"

"Ferb and I are thinking of what we're gonna do today..."

While those are the words Phineas was _saying_, Isabella was hearing him voice something else. "_Just thinking of romantically sweeping you off your feet, Isabella-my-love!_" She was off in La-la Land again. This time, she daydreamed of Phineas turning into a muscular merman while a wall broke down, a tsunami flooding the inside of the house… making Phineas sweep her off her feet and carrying her bridal-style, swimming them off towards the beautiful sunrise.

Another loud thunder broke Isabella out of her daydream.

"...Buford and Baljeet are coming over soon and Buford promised he'd rearrange our faces if we didn't come up with something good before he gets here."

"It is best that our faces don't get rearranged. With the strength he gets from bullying Baljeet every day, there is a possibility that he might be able to do just that," explained Ferb. "Rearrange our face that is."

Phineas shook his head. "Well that can't be good."

Isabella just blinked at them, not knowing what to say to that. So instead she just asked, "Well, what else did he say?" She quietly sighed dreamily at him. He wore the same kind of outfit he wore everyday -an orange and dull yellow striped shirt, blue shorts, and blue high-top shoes.

"He also said.." Phineas counted with his fingers. "It has to be a super awesome invention.. and already set up and ready before 10:00am. But we're kinda stuck."

Both the inner corners of her eyebrows rose. "But you always know what to do! Do you want me to help? I've got some cool ideas," she told them. She'd do anything for Phineas. She has to. After all, he is going to be her future husband! And wives were supposed to make their husbands happy, right?

Phineas smiled. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"What about a time machi"

"-nope," he quickly cut off. He frowned. "We already did that, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I knew that!" Isabella gave them a sheepish laugh. My bad, she thought. She then went on to thinking on what else they could do.

So she thought and thought.

And thought.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I did have some great ideas before but I guess I just forgot some of them. Most of what I do remember you guys already did." She stopped talking and thought again. But only for a moment this time. "I know! Why don't you guys create a machine that can turn anyone -or anything into something else!"

"Wow, that's a great idea!" Phineas exclaimed. He faced his brother and said, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." By habit, Phineas paused and looked down to where Perry was supposed to be a moment ago. Both Perry and Pinky had disappeared. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Isabella looked down, too. Then quickly scanned the living-room area. "Pinky, where are you boy?"

"I'm sure they'll be alright," said Ferb.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Phineas rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Now let's get started on The Change Machine!"

Ferb nodded.

Isabella nodded. "Okay!"

Moments later. Somewhere outside of Danville where there were beautiful green mountains and a clear blue sunny sky, a man's echo could be heard throughout the forest. _Okaaay_, it said. Birds from random trees flew out of their spots, startled by the sudden voice that came out of nowhere.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Happy Birthday to my nephew, Rieyu!**

**ME!  
**..So anyway... How was it? Okay?  
Echo Man's voice, _Okaaay_!

Loma xD

**Claimer  
**If somehow you recognise this fic somewhere... I had this up on another account a year ago. But I took it down from there ..and now am putting it on this account! Wootwoot!

**Disclaimer**  
I DO NOT OWN any of the CHARACTERS. And I also DO NOT OWN the THEME SONG.  
The creators of Phineas and Ferb do!  
It's not mine.  
It's theirs.. Though… I wish it were mine!  
But isn't…

. .siiiggh. . .


	2. DAY Zer0 part 2w0

**FRIDAY. MARCH 1ST, 2013**

* * *

**Author's Note **- This is sorta an AU story. I know Pinky is a boy. But here, I'm making him a girl.

**Disclaimer **~SIGH~ ..I DO NOT OWN Phineas and Ferb... Or any of the other characters.

**...**

**Day Zer0 Part 2wo  
**Same Old Same Old .._Again_!  
2econd Post

**...**

* * *

_**...**_

_Doo-Bee Doo-Bee Doooo-Bah_  
_Doo-Bee Doo-Bee Doooo-Bah_

Meanwhile, Perry and Pinky walked side-by-side out to the backyard on all fours. The platypus was sure the TV was loud enough that their human owners wouldn't be able to hear the howling winds outside. Both were quiet but also quick to open and shut the sliding door.

Once outside, they quickly put on their secret agent hats and stood on their back legs. They faced each other and the two saluted by slightly tipping the front of their hats down.

They went their separate ways.

The platypus and the chihuahua both had a secret that they hid from their humans. The two of them were known as Agent P. and both their lairs were right beneath where they lived. Underground -across from each other.

The two were from different divisions.

Division One. Males division. Perry was part of it.  
Division Two. Female's division.

And Pinky was part of the female division... Yeah, _**Pinky**_ was part of the females.

They had snuck out on their owners when they weren't looking to go search for one of the many passages that will lead them to each of their lair.

_Doo-Bee Doo-Bee Doooo-Bah_

Down in his lair, the green platypus Agent P was given a mission briefing by his commanding officer, Major Francis Monogram. Perry was using the video-chat on his wrist communicator because the big screen in front of him had suddenly died.

"Morning, Agent P. As I was saying before I was suddenly cut off," said Major Monogram. "It's up to you to stop Doofenshmirtz. Good luck, Agent P! Monogram out."

Major Monogram was in his early sixties. He was the boss of one of the divisions of The Agency, also known as The Organization Without a Cool Acronym. It was a secret organization that stops evil and their crimes. All of its agents were animals.

Every day at work, Francis Monogram wore a green long sleeve. Sometimes with or without the green pants. On his upper right shoulder chest, the letters MM _which probably stood for Major Monogram_ was written in purple. Francis also wears black shoes to work.

The Major's hair was white and he had a white mustache. But they weren't real. They have been fake for quite a while now. Monogram also had a unibrow. But it was gray instead of white. That's why Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz sometimes calls him Major Monobrow. Major Monobrrr -gram! That day, Major Monogram wasn't wearing any pants. He was only wearing his boxers. But Perry didn't know that because Carl was only filming the old man above his shoulders. Perry could only see his superior's head through the video chat.

Carl Karl was still a college student who has worked for Major Monogram for a couple years now. Carl was his intern and one of Carl's jobs was to videotape Francis when he's telling an agent their mission for the day. He wears thick purple glasses, has brown-ish curly red hair and freckles on his face. Carl wears a white long sleeve with three buttons on the chest area, grey-ish brown pants, and light brown shoes. He was a klutzy nice fellow.

_Doo-Bee Doo-Bee Doo-Bah_

Across from Perry's lair was Agent P, the dog with an uncontrollable twitch. The chihuahua was in his [_**HER**_] own hideout. Almost everything there were pink and lavender. Anyway... Pinky was actually a _**she**_. Only Wanda's division knows this. All of Wanda's agents were females. Major Monogram thinks that only male agents are allowed to work in the Agency so he and all of his agents don't know that there were females working for the OWCA.

By the way, how come a lot of people think she's a boy when her name is Pinky? Come on, hello! Pink? Seriously.

Down there. Pinky took notes on what _her_ boss was telling _her_. Wanda Acronym was one of the leaders of the O.W.C.A. She's the head of the division Pinky is in and she was also briefing "him" on "his" mission to stop Professor Poofenplotz. Her voice had a super thick accent when she talked.

Wanda had short straight brown hair with short bangs. On her face were green eyes, a long pointy nose, and red lips. She was wearing pink earrings that day with a matching pink outfit.

...

After receiving a mission briefing by each of their superiors, both agents met up again to go on their mission to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Professor Poofenplotz from doing whatever it is that they were doing. Their bosses thought it was suspicious seeing the two evil scientists together. They were both spotted having tea together at Doofenshmirtz Evil Corporation.

**...**

* * *

**ME!** - Matt, XD Rof ~sro


	3. DAY Zer0 part 3hree

_**Sunday. March 17, 2013**_

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I DO NOT OWN Phineas and Ferb!

**...**

**Day Zer0 Part 3hree  
**Same Old Same Old .._Again_!  
3hird Post

**...**

* * *

**...**

D_**I**_NGD_**O**_NG D_**I**_ -

Phineas opened the front door. The dude on the other side paused, waiting for the doorbell to finish its doorbelling.

..NGD_**O**_NG! …D_**O**_NGD_**I**_NG D_**O**_NGD_**I**_NG!

The guy cleared his throat. It was a Delivery Man dropping off a box full of stuff they needed to make the Change Machine. The guy must be new because this was the first time Phineas had ever seen him.

The guy gave him a paper to sign for the delivery. But just then, the phone rang before Phineas could sign it. Phineas went to go answer the phone and left the guy awkwardly standing there. The Delivery Man was now really drenched from head to toe. He sighed. _Sheesh, why do I have to work on such a stormy day_, he questioned himself.

"Hello," Phineas greeted the caller. He checked the caller ID but he didn't recognize the number.

_Hello,_ the person said back. Phineas heard it come from behind him and through the phone at the same time. He turned around and saw Baljeet standing next to the Delivery Man by the entrance.

Baljeet was a little shorter than Phineas. He was an Indian boy with dark skin and short-curly black hair. He wore a yellow raincoat which covered the blue jumper suit shorts he usually wore with a light blue shirt underneath. He had on a pair of blue rain boots.

"Hey, Phineas! Look, I have a cell phone! Does this not make me look cool," the math genius asked. He always wanted to be cool. Baljeet was holding an umbrella with one hand while happily pointing with the other at the phone he had between his shoulder and ear. He looked super happy. So super happy like as if nothing can break that happine-

Buford Van Stomm, wet and muddy, shoved Baljeet out of his way. He also had on a yellow raincoat while holding an umbrella. He threw the umbrella to the side without bothering to close it at the same time he tore off his raincoat. He threw the raincoat on his umbrella which had landed under the hooks where all the other jackets were. Buford, one of Danville's fattest and strongest bullies, did all this while continuing to walk through the house without slowing down. He left dirty tracks behind as he was going to the Flynn-Fletcher's kitchen.

It was kinda not fair. Isabella kept her boots on but they were clean and dry!

Buford was a big kid with dark brown uneven buzz cut hair, freckles on his cheeks, and a tooth that stuck out at the bottom corner of his mouth. He wore the same red boots and the same green khaki shorts as always. The only thing different was that day, he actually wore a different shirt. It was a grey shirt with a darth vader shaped black skull on the front. It wasn't that much different from what he had been wearing. Just yesterday and almost every day before that, he wore a black shirt with a grey skull on the front.

So far.. Baljeet's new cellphone and Buford's shirt were the only change they've had in a while.

And sort of the new delivery guy.

They don't consider the big different projects they do almost every day as change. Because it wasn't change. It was new.

Baljeet's happiness just broke. He had landed on the grass head-first on the inside of his umbrella -which closed on him. "Hey, my phone!" Baljeet struggled to get out. He rolled around on the soggy grass. His pants and under pants were soaking wet now. "Oh, great. That was the last under pants I had."

It was his last underwear because Buford had already stretched and thrown away all of his other ones. Baljeet huffed. _Why do these things keep happening to me? Before, it was all those unhealthy Super Wedgies. And now..._ He's going to have to remember to tell his mom later to buy him some more new briefs. Ones that had a picture of The Beak on it, one of Danville's coolest super heroes. _So sad how The Beak only lasted a day on the job.._ Baljeet sighed sadly.

Phineas hung up. "Sorry, Baljeet. I'll help you after I sign this." Phineas signed for the delivery. He took out his own umbrella and went over to help Baljeet.

Ferb, Isabella, and Buford -who was holding a box of chocolate ice-cream, walked out of the kitchen. Ferb and Isabella had just told him what their big idea was for that day. He already knew what he was going to turn himself into: a walking chocolate ice-cream that never melts. He wanted to lick himself silly all day long. If possible, be a walking chocolate maybe for the rest of his life even!

But... Would his clothes also be turned in to a chocolate flavored ice-cream? Or would they only disappear and he has to walk around all naked? It was fine by Buford. He had not one bit of dignity for that kind of stuff. Just as long as he was still able to turn into one melty.. yummy ...yum.. Delicious. Buford drooled. He started to daydream but had to stop it right away when he felt that there was no more ice-cream in his mouth. He scooped up another spoon full of ice-cream. He ate it. But then threw the spoon over his shoulder. It bounced off the wall, across the kitchen floor, and landed on the kitchen sink. It wasn't enough. The spoon was too small. Buford used his hand.

Lightning lighted the sky.

"Where's my phone? Just get my phone first! Is it okay?" Baljeet tried to get out of the umbrella but he couldn't so he tried getting up instead. It took him a while but he eventually did. Now he looked like a walking umbrella with feet.

Phineas looked around for Baljeet's cell phone. "We really need to mow the lawn again," Phineas said out loud. He couldn't see the phone. The grass on their front yard were long again.

The Delivery Man walked over to where he saw the phone land. He picked it up and handed both the phone and the twelve by twelve by twelve inch box to Phineas. "So," the man started. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Oh, my friends and I are going to build a change machine. It should be able to turn things into something else. Or at least turn us into whatever it is that we think of."

"Wow," the guy nodded. "But aren't you kids a little young to be building that kind of thing?"

Thunder sounded very loudly.

"What?" Phineas stared at the Delivery Man blankly.

The Delivery Man asked his question again. He used some different words this time. "Aren't you kids a little young to be able to invent that sorta thing?" Even if he changed some of the words, he didn't really have to ask again. Phineas already knew what he meant the first time.

"Yeah, I know what you meant. It's just that…" Phineas suddenly remembered that today was actually the first time he has seen this guy. "Oh!" Phineas nodded. "Why, yes. Yes, we are."

"Hello! Can somebody please help me get out of this thing! Where's my phone!"

Phineas opened up the umbrella. Baljeet fell face-first on a puddle of mud.

The first thing Isabella, Ferb, and Buford saw when they got to the door was Baljeet's muddy face. They watched him as he crawled to a big puddle of water. The Indian boy scooped up cold water with his hands and splashed his face with it. The rain was still pouring down hard. He lifted his head towards the sky and let the water wash the rest of the mud off his face.

"Okay, I have to get back now." said the Delivery Man. He got in his truck, started it, and rolled down a window. He looked at Phineas. "By the way, I saw a picture of you and your family by your phone. You were holding a green weird-looking creature. What _was_ that?"

Ferb was the one who answered. "That was our pet Perry. He's a platypus. They don't really do much."

**...**

* * *

**...**

_**ME! -**_ Okay! The next update will be the first half with the two _evil-doers_ and the two _do-gooders_! And I know this fanfiction says it's a humor/drama story. So far.. not much humor going on! I don't know. Whatever! But I do think the next chapter will be a bit funnier... AND also, a little bit of drama-drama will be there, too. Ha! Ha! Nothing angsty, though. More like a funny kind of drama.. ALRight!

...So how is this fanfiction so far? Hope no one plans on quitting on it! Yikes! I've only just started this... thing I started! Please nobody go away? Heh. Heh...


	4. DAY Zer0 part 4our

_**Saturday. March 23, 2012**_

* * *

**Disclaimer  
**~sro . . .Still DO NOT OWN Phineas and Ferb.

**...**

**Day Zer0 Part 4our  
**Same Old Same Old .._Again_!  
4ourth Post

**...**

* * *

**...**

_Some unknown Guy Singing, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated__**!**__"  
__Pauses. Then sings, "Poofenplotz Evil is crazy!"_

Meanwhile, the evil scientist Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the even more evil Professor Poofenplotz were drinking tea at Doof's lab. Poofenplotz didn't understand why Doofenshmirtz would rather dominate the Tri-State Area than take over the world.

"I don't know why. I really don't remember. I'm sure there's a good reason," said Doofenshmirtz. They were arguing about it for several minutes 'til Doofenshmirtz decided to change the subject. "So," Doofenshmirtz took another gulp of his tea before continuing, "Have you met my nemesis, yet? He's known as Agent P." He suddenly just remembered why he only wanted to rule the Tri-State Area. But he didn't feel like telling Professor Poofenplotz now that he'd change the subject.

Doofenshmirtz's hair was brown and messy. It didn't used to be like that. It was longer, shinier, and neat back in the 1980s when he was dating Phineas Flynn's mom in high school. It was before she became the one-hit wonder, Lindana. To answer the Professor's question, it was actually Lindana's alter ego who suggested he should start small by ruling the Tri-State Area first before doing the big stuff like taking over the world.

Poofenplotz raised an eye-brow. "Agent P?" She slowly put down her cup of tea after taking a sip. She put a hand to her chest in shock. "Why, he's _my_ nemesis."

Heinz Doofenshmirtz gasped, eyes widened by surprise and anger. He used the table to push himself straight up to his six foot two inch height. It wasn't that hard to do. Even though yeah, he'd been walking around with a slouch and bended knees for more than half his life. All that slouching kind of gave him a bit of a hunchback. "He can't be your nemesis, too. Perry the platypus only has one enemy and that's me!" He puffed out his chest and pointed a thumb at it.

That move would have been scary if he wasn't, you know, a **stick**! He might be tall, but Doof was also sort of on the skinny side. Doofenshmirtz had thin arms and thin legs. His face was long and slim. His chin really stuck out. His nose was super long and pointy; it was like he was the adult human version of Pinocchio. Sometime in his early adulthood, Doofenshmirtz developed permanent bags under his eyes.

He blamed it on his sucky life and all of its sucky hardships. If only he had a better childhood... or at least had better luck in life, then maybe he wouldn't have turned to the evil side. Now practically any little thing that annoys him or reminds him of his past, he gets his revenge for it.

That day, Doof wore a black long sleeve turtle neck with dark grey pant. He would sometimes wear dark dull green pants. Just depends on what he was in the mood for that day. And like most evil scientists during their work days, Doctor Doofenshmirtz had on a lab coat. He was always mistaken for a pharmacist by a lot of people. It was so annoying!

"Perry the platypus?" Poofenplotz waved a hand as if to say nevermind-then. "Oh, he must be another Agent P. My nemesis is Pinky the chihuahua."

Doofenshmirtz just stared at her for a moment. Then asked her, "Are you sure it's not Chinky the Chihuahua or maybe Pinky the pihuahua? Why isn't' his name starting with the first letter of what he is? And why is his name Pinky? That's such a girly name for a boy d.."

**Beep**  
**Beep**  
**Beep**

"Oh, good! One of our enemies is within a hundred foot radius," Poofenplotz noted.

She grabbed her bag and took out a yellow mirror that had a picture of a pink rose at the back. She also took out a yellow brush that had her initials P.P. on it in pink.

The crazy lady then combed her short white hair while singing, "**It's important to look your ve-ry best when you're doing your ve~ry worrrst…" **She put down her comb and reached inside her front pants pocket. She took out a purple lipstick and purple eye-shadow. While putting them on she continued to sing, **"..and by that I mean **_**eEee**_**~vil..**" She hummed as she got out a big white pearl necklace to wear around her neck.

When Professor Poofenplotz had taken out her lipstick, Doofenshmirtz felt something small hit his shoe. He just ignored it and continued to look at the big screen on the wall furthest from them. The huge-o screen showed a map of the city with two red dots very-quickly heading their way. "Actually, both our enemies are within a hundred foot radius," he corrected.

Poofenplotz broke into the biggest evil smile Doofenshmirtz has ever seen. "Even better! So we can finally get this day over with and I can go back to my own lair!" She laughed maniacally. Soon she could go back to doing her own evil schemes and doing things the O.W.C.A. doesn't even know about.

She's been really good at hiding the bigger, more sinister things she's done from The Agency. She only lets them know of her lesser evil plots so they can "try stopping" her. Professor Poofenplotz sometimes enjoys fighting with Pinky. If she doesn't let him "stop" her from time to time, The Agency might give Pinky the chihuahua a new nemesis to try to stop.

Now she wouldn't let that happen.

Ever.

Doofenshmirtz frowned. "You want to leave me already? But it's early noon. Still only ten something! We only just got together and became friends this morning! Don't you want to hang-out more?"

"We are not friends, nor were we really allies. Me coming over here was not a way for us to become friends," Poofenplotz reminded him. "The only real reason why we got together was because"

_**CRASH  
SHATTER**_

_**THUNK  
THUNK  
THUNK  
THUD**_

_**TOINK  
THUD**_

_**SNAP  
SNAP**_

_**TRAPPED**_

_**TRAPPED**_

A platypus and a chihuahua Agent just crashed through a window, shattering it. Shards of glass flew in all direction. The wind blew in some of the falling rain…making the room temperature cooler and the floor close to the window wet. The fresh air wasn't so bad, though. It actually felt kinda nice. The whole building before the crash was over heated and hard to breathe in.

Perry had come in tumbling across the floor with a jet-pack on his back. He stopped with a dull thud against the back of a sofa. Pinky was hang-gliding through and landed on the sofa Perry crashed against. The small dog got caught on his own hang-glider, bounced off the sofa and landed on the floor. The hang-glider snapped and broke as he fell.

Then the two Maple Drive pet neighbors suddenly found themselves in a trap. A trap set up by their enemies.

The two evil human scientists simultaneously said,

"Perry the platypus!"  
"Pinky the chihuahua!"

Poofenplotz walked over to where Pinky and Perry were. "So both of you think you could sneak up on us, huh?"

The sky thundered.

Doofenshmirtz smiled his evil smile. There was a six-second blackout at the same time when the lightnings flashed. When the lights went out, the lightning outside the window only showed the right side of his face. The other side dark because of the shadow. Doofenshmirtz looked really evil with his evil smile. The way he just stood there with the wind slightly blowing on his hair, lab coat flapping around his legs to his left.. It looked super creepy.

Pinky started shaking.

"How nice of you two to drop by," Doofenshmirtz said. The lights came back on. "And by drop by… I mean CRASH IN and ruin my window! But it's alright. Don't worry about the window. I can pay for it. My ex-wife just gave me a ship load of money the other day."

"Um," interrupted a giant robot.

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes. "What is it, Norm?"

"Just wanted to remind you something," Norm answered.

"What is it, Norm?" Norm's creator asked again. Doof sighed.

Norm was a big robot built by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. About two years ago, Norm was originally built to destroy Agent Perry the Platypus. But even though he was such a failure at that, his owner was still letting him stick around. Now Norm would help his so-called master around in any other way that he could. He wasn't just an assistant for the slow-forgetful-lazy evil genius. He was also a servant-bot, too.

Norm always wanted to be a boy. He was almost a thirteen footer business-looking machine. He had a human shaped body except his head, body, limbs, and fingers were a bit more cylindrical in shape. Norm was painted as a white guy with orange hair and eyebrows, gray business suit, a red tie, brown shoes, and a smile. His nose was the top half shape of a horizontal cylinder while his mouth was the bottom half of a circle. His fake robot teeth were always showing. Norm also had some freckles on each cheek.

"Norm!"

"You actually used up all the alimony that same day you got it."

Doofenshmirtz rested one hand at the side of his lower back while he threw the other into the air. "You've got to be kidding me!" He lowered the raised hand down to his head and rubbed his eyes slowly in a massaging way. Then he dragged it over down his face in exasperation. The hand stopped at his chin, holding it with his thumb and pointer finger in thought. Heinz wondered if it was alright to borrow some money from Roger. Heinz didn't have enough money to pay for the broken window. And Roger Doofenshmirtz was his younger brother after all. They were family. Families help each other out!

Roger always had better hair. He was bigger and healthier looking too. Those were the things that made him way better-looking than his shorter and skinnier older brother. And not only that! Roger Doofenshmirtz was also the mayor of Danville AND their mother's favorite child.

Sheesh. Lucky him!

If Roger hadn't been born, Heinz knew his life would still be pretty bad. The only difference would be that Heinz wouldn't feel jealous of his own brother. Heinz wouldn't feel hurt by his parents openly favoring Roger over him. True, Heinz still would have been envious of other kids and their parents love for them and would _**SO**_ wish that he was them. But at least it didn't have to be him wishing he was his own brother. That was way worse, right?

His mother and father.. caring about their second born more than their first born...and other flesh and blood? That really hurt. Playing favorites between siblings really hurted him. It would have been alright if it was playing favorites over nieces and nephews. They were more distant by blood and no one can ever really help but be closer to some more than others anyway. But to be picky with your own kids? They were full brothers! Both were just as close to her by blood. Why did there have to be a favorite anyway? _I guess it's okay to have favorites_, thought Heinz. He just wished his parents hid their feelings better and treated him more like a human being.

_Goshly! Heh, at least I'm not a four-eyes like my brother. My bigger-little-smaller-younger brother Roger has bad eyes... Eeeh. I know it's not that big of a deal. But.. wow! That's really the only thing I know of that's wrong with him. That goody too-perfect-shoes.. bad. There was actually a pun there but I don't think anyone else will understand it except me,_ Heinz sighed. _Whatever._

Poofenplotz scowled at Agent Pinky's shaking form. "Stop shaking you worthless pest. It's starting to get very tiring to look at." Poofenplotz tightly held the small dog's head with both her hands. For a moment he stopped shaking. But then he was all shaking again a moment later. "This is useless. Ugh, you just shake again after… You are so pathe-"

While she kept on blabbing about all of Pinky's faults, Doofenshmirtz noticed something on his right shoe. He bent down and picked up the tiny piece of glass. He looked around carefully for other shards of glass. There was none close by. All the other broken pieces were near the window on the other side of the room. Weird how that one little piece was able to fly that far from the others.

By now, Professor Poofenplotz was using insult jokes to insult Agent Pinky. "..and yo mama so big and hairy, she makes big-foot look like a naked mole rat…"

Doofenshmirtz rolled the small broken glass around in his hand. It wasn't even sharp at all. He looked at it closely. It was freezing cold to the touch but he didn't think much of it. It was most likely because of the chill outside and so the piece of window was cold because of it.

"..you so poor, burglars would stop by your house just to give you money," Poofenplotz growled.

Doof shrugged then threw the piece along with the others by the broken window.

"..so ugh-ly, your reflection quit! Which is also because you're a stupid dog!" Poofenplotz huffed as she finished ranting.

…She reach inside her front pants pocket.

...

..

…Suddenly, she got all panicky.

Her frozen never-melting wish ice was missing. "Ah! Where is it?" She frantically searched through all her pockets and when she couldn't find what she was looking for there, she rummaged through her bag. It wasn't there either.

Poofenplotz felt like she was going to faint.

Perry and Pinky just stared at her. Then they looked over to Doofenshmirtz and just stared at him.

"What," Doofenshmirtz asked them. He scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. This was kinda awkward for him. He had nothing to say about Professor Poofenplotz's weird behavior.

He coughed to clear his throat. "Well anyway if you two are wondering what our back-story for today is.. Eh -There are none. You see.. Its because we're not really doing anything evil today. Poofenplotz and I were just hanging out and chatting. She just knew that if the O.W.C.A. saw us together they'd be suspicious and send you two to try and stop us, your nemesis-sis..sees." He shook his head. "Whatever. Anyway we just thought it'd be funny to still trap you two when you guys get here.." He paused, not sure what else to say. "So yeah…"

"..this is ridiculous! Where the Eze-tsur is it!"

_Ugh_, Doof thought as he rolled his eyes. He turned to Poofenplotz and frowned, "What are you looking for anyways? Can it wait 'til after our enemies leave?" He gestured his head toward the Agents.

"No, it can't! My magic wish-glazzzie is missing! It was given to me by my evil muh-mah. Do you have any idea how much that itzy-bitzy little thing cost her?" She shouted, "One-hundred thirty-five _million_ eight-hundred thousand _dollars_!"

"Oh," was all Doofenshmirtz could say. For some reason he thought of that frozen glass piece he just found earlier on his shoe. Hearing Poofenplotz say the word itzy-bitzy and glazzzie reminded him of it.

Now wait a minute. Before Perry the platypus and Pinky the chihuahua came crashing in, he remembered Poofenplotz reaching inside her front pants pocket. As she took out her hand, something small hit his right shoe. But he had ignored it, thinking she probably just dropped a quarter or something.

That was probably what she was looking for… He wanted to be sure. So he asked, "Does it look like a thick little piece of broken glass about this size?" He showed her with his fingers what size he remembered it to be. With his middle, ring, and pinky fingers in a fist, his thumb and pointer fingers formed a letter "C" and were less than one inch apart. About the size of a penny.

She nodded her head excitedly. "Uh-huh!" But she nodded too hard too fast and now her neck hurt. "Ow." She rubbed her neck.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz gulped. "Oh, yeah. About that.. It's sorta- Kinda- ...a little -no, not a little. Definitely! Or maybe? No, not maybe, either…" Doofenshmirtz started to sweat. _Oh, boy…_ He took a deep breathe. He shut his eyes tight and pointed at the mess near the broken window. "It's mixed in with all the broken glass pieces over there."

**...**

* * *

**...**

_**ME! ..**_**Candace style laughing like Candace would when ready to TRY to bust her brothers. .**

=} _HEE-ee-Eee-Ee-EEe_ ~


	5. DAY Zer0 part 5ive

_**Sunday. March 31, 2013**_

* * *

**Disclaimer  
**OTL~ I DO NOT OWN Phineas and Ferb!

I only own all the mistakes on here ;P

**...**

**Day Zer0 Part 5ive  
**Same Old Same Old .._Again_!  
5ifth Post

**...**

* * *

**...**

Meanwhile, Candace was on the phone talking to Jeremy in her room. If ever the sun comes out, they were _**so**_ gonna totally go out on a date. Like what _**normal**_ boyfriends and girlfriends should be doing.

She was so excited. In thirty-seven days, Candace Gertrude Flynn was turning _**seven**__teen_! She was turning _**seventeen**_! That year! She was practically already an adult! Well, she would be n_**ex**_**t** year. She was turning eighteen next year! How exciting is that? Pretty exciting, right? Well.. Pretty exciting if you asked her anyway.

That year, her birthday would be at grandma Betty Jo and grandpa Clyde Flynn's place. They only visit them once every year. Candace and Phineas's step-granparents were also going to be there. Since Reginald Fletcher and Winifred Fletcher were the ones visiting them in the U.S. the old english couple said they don't have to visit them in England that year. They were going to take some time off of London to visit America and will be staying with them at the cabin in the middle of Danville Woods.

There would be no Camp Phineas and Ferb that summer. So it'll just be Candice, her family, and some close family friends.

Candace pictured that day so many times in her head. It was going to be perfect! All because Jeremy was coming along. He and Stacy and a few of her other close friends... and a few close friends of her brothers –_ugh_, were also staying a couple days. On her birthday, they would be eating barbeques and burgers and chips and swimming in the Badbeard Lake. At night, Grandpa Clyde would be singing and Grandpa Reg would be telling stories over a camp fire. Grandma Winnie will be drinking her tea as everyone else eats marshmallows. And Grandma Betty Jo would help her pull a prank on everyone.

But Jeremy wasn't allowed to have a day off. He would be going to work at the Mr. Slushy Burger stand located in the woods since it was closer. He doesn't have to be in town to go to work.

Candace was Phineas Flynn's real older sister and Ferb Fletcher's older step-sister. Her hair was a brighter orange color than Phineas and was the same style as some of those girls from the 1950s... Or maybe it was from the 70s? She had straight hair, the part atop her head was poofy and the bottom ends was a fly-away just a little below her armpits. Her hair actually wasn't as short as it sounded. Candace just had an unusually long neck. If the poof above her head was flattened and the fly-away straightened, the length of her hair on any other teenage girl would reach their lower back.

The soon-to-be aged seventeen stood at five foot eight inches tall. For a tall girl, she had an underdeveloped body. Her figure was straight...as in she had no curves at all. Candace's chest was flat and she had no hips. She even dresses like a little girl. Candace's usual wardrobe was a faded red tank top and a white skirt with a red belt. She wears white Mary Jane shoes with red socks.

_So anyway.. Candace, I gatta get ready for work. Talk to you later?_

"Okay, see you Jeremy!"

_Bye._

"Buh-bye.." Candace said before she hung up. She sighed dreamily. "Oh, Jeremy… My sweet-"

Again. That was Jeremy Johnson. He had to go to his part-time job at the Mr. Slushy DawgBurger. It was a fast food restaurant and that day was Jeremy's turn to be at the mall's Mr. Slushy place. There were lots of Mr. Slushy restaurants around Danville. Jeremy had been working in a couple of them for a few years.

Jeremy was Candace's first boyfriend. He's been with her for more than a year and a half now. He was really cute. Candace had a crush on him for a while before they started going out. Jeremy was also the leader of the band called Jeremy and the Incidentals. He was the singer and guitar player. He was a super cool boyfriend!

The only thing Candace wasn't that cool with was his younger sister. That girly was a little devil- her! Short, cute, sweet to others, curly blonde two pig-tailed headed, innocent-looking, jealous, manipulative, spoiled, high squeaky-voiced terror!

Suzy Johnson.

She even had her black poodle well trained... TO TERRORIZE _**HER**_! That tiny girl was evil with a capital D! She was evil spelt with a D!

Devil!

**R**_**III**_**NNG..**

Candace gasped. "Oh, no! That must be her! This is just like that quote I read somewhere! Something about thinking and it'll be done.. or it'll come true... Or was it something like about me shall receiving something?" She scratched her head, confused.

**...R**_**III**_**NNG**_**!**_** ..R**_**III**_**NNG**_**!**_

Candace picked up the phone with the hand that wasn't scratching her head. She hoped so bad that it wasn't Jeremy's little sister. The girl was very possessive of her older big brother. Suzy told her countless of times that there will only be one girl in Jeremy's life. The only real time Suzy was cool was when she was off-the-clock. That off-the-clock only happens when Jeremy's not around. And that was rare because Jeremy was _**always**_ around! "Um, hello?"

_Candace, it's me._

It was Stacy Hirano.

She sighed. "What a relief, Stace! Good thing it was you who called!"

Stacy Hirano was Candace's BBF or bestest best friend. They were the same height. Her mom was Dr. Hirano. Stacy's own mother doesn't think that she's very smart. Sometimes she has to remind her friends to tell her mom from time to time that she can be a genius too.

Stacy and her mother were both Japanese. Stacy had straight bangs and long black hair the same length as Candace. Her hair only looks longer on her because her neck wasn't as freak-ishly long as Candace's and the bottom of her hair didn't fly away. Stacy's trade mark look was a blue bow on her head, a blue-ish Green shirt, a blue skirt, sky-blue long socks that reached above her knees, and black dress shoes.

_I do always call you, Candace. You're just either with Jeremy, the line is busy because you're talking to Jeremy, you're busy trying to bust your brothers, or you're too busy being with Jeremy. Wait, I think mentioned that already. But before I forget to tell you, I think you're too busy with Jeremy this and always telling me Jeremy that. You're so obsessed with him. And... Uh, did I mention you're obsessed with him?_

Candace pouted. "Whatever, Stace. Anyway! You would not believe what Jeremy just told me!"

Stacy sighed as she told Candace, _Let me guess. That he "loves" you?_

"How'd you know?" Candace was a little upset that her friend knew and that she had said it all sarcastic-like. "Did he tell you he was gonna tell me he loves me? Or," Candace gasped. "Were you listening to our phone conversation? How could you?"

_Uh, Candace? Of course not. As much as I'd love to -not that I really wanna know. You know, just kinda curious about what you two could possibly talk about for hours and hours. Every day. And sometimes more than once a day. All I'm saying is, I would listen in if I could. But I don't know how to do that kinda stuff. I'm not your brothers, you know. Duh!_

"You're right. Sorry about that. It's just I'm so used to my brothers being able to do anything that sometimes I forget other people can't really do what they do."

_Yeah, that's fine._ All of a sudden, Stacy hears a growl through the phone. _What was that? Was that you? Did you eat yet? I think you should go eat._

Oh, boy. "What time is it?" Candace glanced over to her alarm clock. "O m g. I totally forgot to eat breakfast! I didn't realize I've been talking to Jeremy for that long!"

Stacy rolled her eyes at that. _Ah, yeah! Why so surprised? If you guys aren't together, you two are talking on the phone. And that's like almost every morning during summer vacation since you guys started going out last year. You'll also talk again a few more times for a while during the day. Noon. After noon. Evening. Whatever. But that's only on especially bad weather days such as this._

Candace had to tune out her friend. She wanted to stop trying to think about what the black-haired teenager was saying. Stacy was taking up all her daydream-about-Jeremy-when-her-and-Jeremy-aren't-talking-on-the-phone-or-hanging-out-together time. Scrunching up her nose, all Candace heard was blah-blahblah blah blah. She loves Stacy and all, but sometimes that girl just talks way too much.

"Hmm.." she dreamily sighed again. She was thinking about Jeremy -_**again**_. Candace knows she's a hypocrite. But then most all people are anyway. So what-evs!

…**growl**_**!**_

_-Candace? Candace! Are you daydreaming again? Your stomach's been growling. I think you should really go eat now! Talk to you later. Or eventually. Just whenever it is I can get a hold of you again, okay? Bye._

"Bye," Candace replied. She was still in Lala Land when she absentmindedly started walking out of her room when her friend had told her once again to go and eat.

She still had the telephone to her ear.

She snapped out of it after she heard a click and something falling on the floor behind her. It was coming from her room. She looked down at the telephone on her hand, suddenly remembering she didn't have the cordless because it needed to be charged. It should be fully charged by now.

Candace walked back into her room. She picked up the telephone thingy, placed it back on her computer desk and hung up. She finally made her way to the kitchen.

But before she reached the kitchen, she stopped to the bottom of the steps to stare at a machine thing she knew without a doubt her brothers made. It was just there in the middle of the living room. The boys and their friends were nowhere in sight.

Ho! Ho! _I'm so0O going to bust those two_, she thought.

**..growl**_**!**_

_Ugh._ "…right after I'm done eating." She walked up to one of the cabinets and took out a Sotanghon (Artificial Chicken Flavor) Instant Vermicelli Soup. It said not to microwave but she didn't care. She's been microwaving it all the time.

Candace made sure to completely remove the lid from the bowl. The last time she put it in the microwave she left the lid on and it caught on fire. She didn't know that would happen. Before, she had always microwaved the noodles on a real bowl because Stacy told her that she didn't like how little bits of the paper box bowl would melt into the soup.

Ew.

But then the whole family started doing the same thing. And Candace was the one who always had to do the dishes! So to save on soap and water and just wasted time on washing, Candace told her family that they should just eat it from its bowl already… That "who cares" because it's not like it's going to kill anyone.

Halfway done with her soup, Candace had a strange feeling someone was watching her. She looked up and saw a smiling Buford. And he was either completely covered in chocolate ice-cream. Or he had suddenly turned into chocolate ice-cream. Which sounded kinda dumb when she thought about it.

She made a face when Buford started eating his own lips and lick-sucking on his hand. Buford walked away. "Oh! Phineas and Ferb are _**so**_ gonna get it from mom!" She got up and stomped as noisily as she could to the living room to see what else is going on.

Candace jumped. "Eek!"

_**Author, that's me, Singing**_:

_Chay-hay HAY~hay-haynge!_

_Chay-hay HAY~hay-haynge!_

_Be just a head of a giant baby_

_or a unicorn_

_or an ice-cream (ice-cream!)_

_A two foot sharpened pencil_

_Or a giant paper (paper!)_

_Or._

_Maybe._

_A Phineas and Ferb!_

(Phineas and Ferb are cool!)

_(PHINEAS AND FERB ARE COOL!)_

_Chay-hay HAY~hay-haynge!_

_Chay-hay HAY~hay-haynge!_

_Chay-hay HAY~hay-haynge!_

_Chay-hay HAY~hay-haynge!_

The first thing Candace saw was a giant baby head floating around in the living-room.

A few feet away from her was a pink unicorn with rainbow hair talking to Buford, the walking chocolate ice-cream.

Between the coffee table and the sofa was a two foot sharpened number two pencil. It was writing a complicated math equation on a six foot paper that was standing up on its own. The tall paper was most likely one of the kids.

…And then there was Phineas. He smiled at everything and was holding what looked like some sort of scrapbook. He was also wearing glasses, too.

Growl.  
That time, the growl wasn't coming from Candace's stomach. It was coming from her mouth. She stomped over to the boy who she thought was her brother. "Phineas!"

The Phineas look-a-like gave her a bigger smile. He laughed. "Hi, Candace! Look at me! I'm Phineas!" He waved at her.

"Yeah, I _know_! And I know you know I know. You know why I know you know that I know? Well, do you? For one thing, it's because you're my brother and I'm your sister! So you should know I know that you're Phineas!" Just saying all that made Candace out of breath.

The Phineas look-a-like shook his head. "Uh-uh, I'm not Phineas." He opened the scrapbook he was holding and turned to a page that had only words on it. He faced the page towards her as he said out loud what it says. Without even looking, he got it all word for word.

"If I Had Two Wishes,

One Of My Wishes Would Be To Be PHINEAS…

PHINEAS is COOL!

WHOO-HOO!"

He turned the page and did the same thing.

"If I Had Two Wishes,

One Of My Wishes Would Be To Be FERB…

FERB is COOL!

WHOO-HOO!"

Candace knew right away that this boy who had her little brother's face was most likely without-a-doubt Phineas and Ferb's biggest creepy-stalker fan. Irwin or Ervy or something like that.

He closed the scrapbook and told her, "I'm going to be Ferb after being Phineas." He clapped his hands. "Jolly, I'm having so much fun!"

…Suddenly Irving slumped. He knew he was gonna be back to being Irving in a few hours. Any evidence of Phineas and Ferb's great day never last after just a few hours. They usually end right after Candice _**tries**_ to bust her brothers… and he knew Candace would be doing that pretty soon.

Sad at what he knew was coming, Irving walked away.

He should probably take pictures of being Phineas now. Or the Change Machine might disappear sooner than he thought and he would lose his chance to be THE GREAT Ferb. This sucks. He doesn't want to go back to being Irving! _I really like being the brothers! They rock!_ If he could, he'd even be both step-brothers at once!

"Phineas!" Candace felt like she was gonna go crazy. What's happening in front of her was beyond impossible. But then that's her brothers for ya.. Impossible was their thang. Nothing is impossible for them. "Where's Phineas? Phineas! What in the name is going on here?"

"Hey, _Can_dace!" The older Flynn sibling watched as the six foot paper flipped itself over. The other side of that paper had Phineas's face right in the middle of it. The other _**creatures**_ in the room paused to look at her when Phineas spoke. "You wanna try The Change Machine? Come on, it'll let you be whatever or whoever you wanna be!"

"You mean that thing," Candace asked, pointing to the machine thingy she saw earlier before going to the kitchen. She looked each and every one -no. **Thing**.. or _**it**_ in the face. Then looked back at the _change machine_. For a split of a split second she wondered where Irving had gone. Or more like _**Phineas**_… or maybe _**Ferb**_ now? She hadn't seen him after he walked away.

But that wasn't really important.

She did just thought of him for ONLY a split of a SPLIT SECond.

Phineas, the giant paper, nodded. "Yup," he answered. "You wanna come join us?"

"Nah-uh," she said as she shook her head left to right once with each syllable. She gave them an all-teeth showing smile while also laughing her weird laugh, "HEE-ee-EEe-Ee-Eee… _**O**_**h**, I'm s_**O**_ telling mom! You guys are _**so**_ busted!"

The older sister ran in to the kitchen. Grabbing the already fully charged cordless phone, she was about to press talk and the redial button… when she realized that that's all she's ever had to do to contact her mother _every_ time she uses that phone.

_Wow_, Candace thought. She needs to get a life! She only _now_ noticed that lately she's been spending most of her time talking on the phone. Eighty percent of that time was talking to Jeremy on the telephone up in her room. Fifteen percent was calling her mom on the cordless phone to bust the boys. And five percent of that time was Stacy calling her.

_Hm? Five percent?_ Candace wonders why Stacy doesn't call her as much. _I should really talk to her about that._

She should really talk to her other friends too. _I haven't heard from them in forever!_

She pressed the green _TALK_ button on the cordless. And heard right away a bunch of talking in the background. She listened in for several seconds. "Hello," she finally said. No one answered. There was a click and then she heard the dial tone. She checked the caller ID.

It was Stacy's home phone number.

Candace dialed her friend's number. But she quickly hung up after hearing half of the first ring. Her reason for doing so was because if she and Stacy were to start talking now, then all her friend would do was just talk and talk and go on and on about whatever.

Candace needed to call her mom NOW.

And that's what she did.

_Candace? Not now, honey. I'm busy. I'll be home in two hours. I'm sure whatever the Phineas and Ferb are doing is not worth tattling over and interrupting my time._

"But mom!" Candace really wanted to tell her, "The boys built this weird machine thing in the living-room that could change their appearance into whatever they want and so you have to bust them!"

But she couldn't. Because Linda, her mom, had hung up on her.

"Ugh." She punched the red _END_ button with her thumb. "Ow.."

R_**III**_NNG_**!**_

The name on the caller ID said Hirano. It was Stacy.

"Stace," Candace answered. She could still hear lots of people talking in the background. "You called a minute ago. But you didn't say anything and just hung up. And it was kinda weird 'cause the phone didn't even ring! I just turned the phone on and I heard you and all those people talking."

Candace waited for her friend to say something. There was a long pause. Watching the watch on her wrist, she was going to wait only ten seconds for her friend to respond before hanging up on her. She really wanted to call her mom again.

Candace took a quick peek at what was going on in the living-room.

Everything looked the same except now the colorful unicorn was gone. What replaced it was a pretty lady with gorgeous white curls. She was wearing a pointy grey hat that had a yellow baseball-sized smiley face on it, a plain nice flow-y grey dress, and rainbow-colored boots on each foot. She was flying around on a shiny pink broom stick.

_Ohmygosh_, thought Candace. That's the witch in the show called THE WITCH AND ME.

Six seconds passed by when, _..Uh, hello? Candace?_

"Yeah, what's up?"

Stacy couldn't help but notice the bored voice. She felt like she should apologize to Candace. _Oh, sorry. I wasn't really expecting anyone or you to pick up._

Candace raised an eyebrow at that and blinked, not moving. She thought, _Ooo0O-kay_. _Her BBF was l__**osi**__ng it._ She had no idea what else to think about that so she just said exactly what was on her mind. "Ooo0Okay! You are losing it, my friend."

Stacy pffffd her. _Anyway, did you say something before?_

"How come you didn't hear me?"

_I had the phone on my lap. It wasn't up against my ear._

"And why is that?" Candace sounded a little angry now. "Do you often expect people not to pick up when you call them? Or.."

_No, not just anyone. Just you only. So some–_

"Oh, goody.."

_-one called earlier but the number didn't show up on the caller ID. The phone only did half a ring that's why and just suddenly sto–_

"That was me."

_-opped. That was you? What was that about? Like why did yo-_

"I had to call my mom." Candace was giving short answers. Somehow, for some reason, a reason that is unknown to her, talking to Stacy was getting pretty annoying.

_-ur mind? Oh, really. So, what? Still unsuccessful at busting your brothers? Tell me, Candice, how many failed attempts are there going to be before you finally get tired of all the.. failed attempts?_

Candace glared at the phone. She seriously thought it'd be awesome if the heat of her stare could actually go through the phone and melt the face off the face of her _so-called_ friend. "I don't know," she said slowly. She narrowed her eyes. "Have you counted how many times you've annoyed my lately? Why don't you go and count all those times including now. Then answer me. Because starting now…"

Oh.

My.

Goodness.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Candace closed her eyes. She shook her head while slowly taking in a deep breath… then letting it out. She tried again. "Starting now- We aren't friends anymore… S-st-starting n-now."

An unsuspecting Hirano relative suddenly found himself drenched in Soda-Spit. This was the fourth time he was violently sprayed at on the face by the mouths of his family.

Candace heard a man sigh and say, '_I'll go change. …Again!_' Even after all that, there was still a long silence from Stacy.

Finally…

..Wait!

Alright! Finally… After several moments of silence, Stacy asked, "_Are you serieal?_"

"If you mean serieal by serious and for-real.. Then, yes. I'm serieal."

_..hm. 'Kay, then._

CLICK

"Stacy?"

_Oh. N__**o0**__ she d__**i**__-__**i**__nt_, Candace thought.

"Stacy."

GASP. The still-not-yet-sure-if-Stacy-should-be-her-exfriend better did nOT do what Candace thought she just did.

"Stacy!"

_**Tu-tuU-TU! If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and tr-**_

"Gasp, she _d__**i**__d_." Candace's now _for_-_**sure**_-**Ex**friend had done exactly what Candace thought she did. "She hung up on me."

Candace just stood there looking at the cordless phone. She didn't move or say anything. She didn't even breathe, either. Which she quickly found out was not one of her best moves when she suddenly realized she couldn't exactly… breathe.

She took quick big gasps of air. But coughed when she inhaled in a bunch of her own saliva. The saliva got in to her airway pretty good. She was choking. It took many supersuper hard coughs for her to finally be able to breathe right.

After all that coughing fit, Candace looked up from her spot blocking the way that connected the kitchen and the living-room. All the kids except Buford had changed their looks. The big dark chocolate-y flavored bully was still licking himself like there was no tomorrow.

She watched as he ripped one of his chocolate ice-cream ears and popped it into his mouth. He did the same thing again when the spot where he had ripped the ear melted out and formed another ear.

Ew!

She quickly dialed her mom's number again.

_Honey, there's kind of a huge difference between four minutes and two hours. Two hours is a lot longer._

"But-"

_I willl tell you again one last time. Listen carefully. I. Will. Be. Home. In. Two. Hours. Got it? Love you, sweetie. Buh-bye._

_**Ugh!**_

Candace didn't bother to press the off button. She just walked back to the phone thingy and slammed the cordless down on it. _It's no use._ Her mom just wouldn't listen!

Hm. _Fine_, Candace thought. _If she won't come here now then I guess I'm going to have to go there and make her come here. Hmp. Two hours? That thing probably won't still be here in two hours!_

As she turned to walk out of the kitchen, she bumped into Buford. She jumped back when she saw that he only had one eye.

He was just standing there, staring at her with that one eye. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. On his tongue was his other eye. It still worked, moving and looking around the room, then at her simultaneously with the other eye in his eye socket.

_**Ah!**_

Candace ran out of the kitchen, through the living room and was out the front door in less than a second, leaving the door wide open and wetting the floor near it when the wind blew in the _still _pouring rain.

Still.

It was _**still **_raining.

Some random homeless person sat shivering on a park bench. He was there for quite a while when suddenly he dropped down on his knees, both hands in a fist, out-stretched above his head. He shouted up at the sky, squinting because of the _**STILL**_ pouring rain. "When will it stop?"

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas frowned. "That's three days in a row already!"

"Third time this week," said Ferb.

Baljeet nodded, "Yup."

Buford just laughed, his normal-placed eye looking at the door Candace left wide open while the eye on his tongue glanced at everyone. He closed his mouth and swallowed. Then, just as soon as he swallowed the eye, it popped right back out to its rightful place on the once eyeless eye socket.

Isabella shuddered. _Ew_, she thought. But she said, "So," out loud and asked, "What was that all about?" She wasn't really that interested to know though. What Isabella really wanted to know was when would be a good time to ask Phineas if he wanted to go catch a movie with her. That was _**if**_ he wanted to go. _**And**_ as soon as it stops raining, _duh!_

And if she didn't see any "right time" to ask by the end of that day, she'll just use her DATING patch as an excuse and last resort. She'll tell Phineas a teeny white lie in that she'd already asked the other guys and was turned down by them because they were either busy or just didn't want to go. That way, Phineas would kinda have no choice- at the same time as feel even more up to helping her.

**...**

* * *

**...**

_**ME!  
**_..xD more Candace coming up next chapter!


End file.
